


Red Mint

by Rkhu



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Alcohol, Angry Sex, Angst, Casual Sex, Eventual Romance, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Original Character(s), Sex, Sexual Violence, Sugar Baby, Sugar Daddy
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-08-03 08:42:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16322954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rkhu/pseuds/Rkhu
Summary: Comenzó como una causalidad que se alimentaba como un parasito de dos de las necesidades más importantes. De las más asfixiantes y explotadas por la sociedad.Ambos necesitaban sobrevivir y sorprendentemente eran piezas igual de rotas que encajaban perfectamente.





	1. ¿Puedes comprar la felicidad?

Las noches de la ciudad eran casi más ruidosas que los días, los autos no se detenían en ningún momento y todas las grandes pantallas de publicidad en la ciudad cobraban más vida que en las horas diurnas. Eran las usurpadoras de las estrellas, sus opresoras y pobres imitaciones. También había por las calles personajes más coloridos y brillantes, generalmente tan peligrosos como atractivos.

He Cheng conocía la noche de Shanghái tan bien como a su familia y los negocios. Al igual que estos le servían lealmente, pero mantenía su distancia. Conoció muchos hombres y mujeres tan íntegros, decentes, irreprochables quedar atrapados en sus luces falsas y sus placeres fútiles, que no tenía esperanza si se encontraba en la misma de situación. Desde muy joven aprendió que había algo en sus venas que era más oscuro y espeso. Algo que siempre inclinaba la balanza hacia la violencia, la corrupción.

La perversión.

Qiu siempre decía que era inútil desperdiciar la vida en rectitud, sobre todo cuando uno nacía maldito. Nacía un He.

No iba a ser un farsante y alardear una vida de abstinencia y sacrificio. Sabía lo que era y sabia de lo que era capaz, y eso era lo único a lo que temía.

Sabia también, que, si algún día cruzaba la línea ni siquiera lo notaria y sería una noche de pantallas coloridas, extraños inundando las calles del centro y un ánimo particularmente irreflexivo.

Si bien había escuchado comentarios dispersos hace mucho tiempo y varios de ellos se había aferrado de las partes más renegadas y oscuras de su mente, nunca lo consideró realmente hasta que conoció a uno de los últimos socios de su padre.

Apenas si recordaba su nombre, era un tipo rico, pero nada destacable: tenía unas cuantas propiedades y dos negocios de electrónica que estaban marchando bastante bien. La compañía de seguridad de su familia apenas había reparado en él ese último año por su reciente crecimiento. Solo por el potencial de adquirir un futuro gran cliente Cheng lo había visitado personalmente cuando los contratos se firmaron.

El sujeto, de nuevo, no era nada remarcable, pero a su lado había sentada una joven encantadora. Para a lo que a Cheng le importaba podría ser la última idol de moda, sin duda tenia potencial de ser. Era una bella muñeca prendida del brazo de Tai Wong.

Tenía que admitir que desde ese momento recordó su nombre.

La chica los acompaño por unos instantes, inclusive siendo tan amable como para servir un poco de té para los tres e intercambiar algunos comentarios ligeros antes de excusarse.

Se fue dejándolos solos no sin antes darle una sugestiva caricia a Tai Wong que le sonrió y volvió su atención a Cheng.

— ¿Continuamos? — dijo Cheng esperando revisar los últimos detalles con su nuevo cliente.

— Oh por supuesto. Espero que no te haya importado que Yi Fen nos entretenga un momento.

— Para nada.

— Ha sido un descubrimiento de lo más fascinante y practico. — añadió presumido. — Es impresionante lo que hacen estos chicos ahora por el dinero. Incluso hay sitios donde puedes encontrar a una chica linda y arreglar un contrato.

— ¿Un contrato? — no pudo evitar indagar Cheng justo al memento que Tai Wong le tendía su acurdo ya firmado.

— Exacto, en mi caso nos vemos hasta dos o tres veces por semana y, entre otras cosas, cubro el gasto de su apartamento, estudios y algunos caprichos más. — sonrió el hombre.

— Parece ser un acuerdo bastante practico. — se obligó a contestar Cheng viendo que Tai Wong esperaba una respuesta.

— Totalmente, deberías probarlo. — dijo saludándolo por ultimo.

Y era exasperante pero esa última frase se había pegado a él por días. Días en los que carcomieron tanto su psiquis que terminó buscándolo cuando la noche llego y luego de horas de insomnio acostado en su habitación decidió que solo miraría. Nadie tenía que saberlo.

El sitio que encontró era bastante prolijo y limpio. Parecía cualquier otro sitio de citas para gente desesperada. Solo que en este caso era bastante claro lo que quería queda uno. No había mucho que ver sin registrarse y para esa altura era absurdo negar su interés.

Apenas en cinco minutos tenía lista una ficha para el sitio que era bastante detallada y contaba hasta con una fotografía que precavidamente recortó. Pasaba desde su altura, edad y tipo de cuerpo hasta la cantidad de ceros de su cuenta bancaria. También era bastante preciso con sus requisitos.

Llenar sus datos fue bastante sencillo en comparación de especificar que estaba buscando. Solo al comenzar se encontró con un gran e importante interrogante. ¿Chicos o chicas? Era una buena pregunta que ni siquiera había considerado. De igual forma apegándose a su practicidad decidió por ambos y paso a los demás detalles.

Habiendo terminado un interesante catalogo apareció en la pantalla de su móvil. Más de una vez había visto a Qiu pasar y pasar chicas en la pantalla de su celular cada vez que reinstalaba esas aplicaciones de citas. Sentía que jamás lo dejaría pasar si se enteraba que Cheng estaba haciendo exactamente lo mismo.

Los minutos avanzaron al igual que los perfiles de los posibles candidatos. Una interesante colección de chicas y chicos jóvenes paso de una a otra sin mucho interés más que una ligera admiración estética de vez en cuando.

Estaba considerando dar a su excursión por finalizada, borrar el historial de navegación y olvidar todo el episodio cuando el perfil que apareció a continuación dio en un nervio dormido y a la vez necesitado de Cheng.

Era un chico, con el cabello corto casi rapado de color rojizo. Su rostro no tenía una sonrisa simpática ni una mirada seductora, era una expresión entre huraña e indiferente que contrastaba "perfectamente" con un labio perdido, un cardenal sobre la ceja izquierda y un par de tiritas en el cuello.

Cheng se removió sobre la cama y paso a la siguiente foto disponible. Apenas tenía una calidad aceptable al igual que la anterior, pero la iluminación o la composición no le interesaban. Si fue directo a su interés la foto del chico vistiendo una sudadera deportiva, el cabello mojado y un brillo sudoroso por sus brazos.

Sin duda había sido tomada días después que la primera, el cardenal ya casi había desaparecido y el labio se veía algo mejor, aunque ahora se podía apreciar una venda alrededor de uno de los brazos y los nudillos pelados. Eso entretuvo un momento la mente de Cheng, antes de saber lo que estaba pensando se imaginó pasando sus manos sobre la piel descubierta. Sacudió la cabeza y decepcionado de que solo tuviera dos imágenes en su perfil comenzó a leer el resto de los detalles.

La información era escueta, solo especificaba los detalles imprescindibles. Su apodo era Red, tenía 18 años y un tipo de cuerpo delgado/atlético. No fumaba ni bebía y su hobbie era el baloncesto. Frustrado por el poco desarrollo consideró enviar un mensaje, pero descartó rápidamente la idea como una locura momentánea por el insomnio, sin embargo, no pudo evitar guardar el perfil de Red.

Su exploración nocturna complació su curiosidad por varios días hasta que en medio de un viaje una notificación del sitio llego a su correo electrónico.

_«Red acaba de cargar una nueva foto»_

Cheng descarto el mensaje rápidamente y aunque su expresión no vacilo en ningún momento un persistente interés se apegó a él por el resto del día. Libre de sus obligaciones y ya en la privacidad de su cuarto de hotel terminó abriendo el perfil de Red.

La imagen había sido tomada por el mismo, acostado sobre su espalda y sin camiseta. Cheng podía ver desde sus labios ahora sanos hasta el borde de su pantalón deportivo. Había también otro detalle que captaron rápidamente su atención. Como el bello rojizo sobre su abdomen y el rosado de sus pezones.

Cheng libero una exhalación que no sabía que estaba conteniendo y no pudo negar su excitación cuando comenzó a sentir que el pulso se había acelerado a sus venas con dirección hacia sus pantalones. Consideró entonces que haría a continuación.

Podía rechazar que tenía un deseo que crecía rápidamente como lo había hecho con la mayoría de sus deseos a lo largo de su vida o podía presionar el botón de mensaje. Su pulgar se movió antes de poder replanteárselo y decidido a aprovechar ese impulso inicial comenzó a escribir.

 **Mint** «Hola»

Quería borrarlo inmediatamente lo había enviado, pero se detuvo cuando vio que Red estaba tipiando una respuesta.

 **Red** «Hola»    

Preguntándose que escribir a continuación puso lo primero que paso por su cabeza.

 **Mint** «Parece que tu labio está mejor»

 **Red** «Sí, fue una mierda mientras se curaba»

 **Red** «Eres nuevo por aquí ¿Cierto?»

 **Mint** «Sí ¿Qué me delato?»

 **Red** «Generalmente las conversaciones no comienzas así, aunque solo llevo registrado una semana»

 **Mint** «Ya veo ¿Y por qué te registraste?»

 **Red** «Dinero, duh. ¿Por qué me hablaste?»

 **Mint** «En contraste tu perfil destaca bastante»

 **Red** «¿Eso es un cumplido? Eres tan severo como te ves»

 **Mint** «Puedes tomarlo de esa forma»

 **Mint** «¿Cuánto dinero estas buscando?»

 **Red** «Demasiado, y no estoy aquí para divertirme así que puedes seguir de largo si solo eres curioso»

 **Mint** «Puedo pagar por mi curiosidad»

 **Red** «Bien por ti chico rico»

 **Mint** «500 yuanes por otra foto»

Escribió Cheng, a lo largo de su charla se había desplazado a la cama y espero ansiosamente la respuesta del chico. Pasaron casi dos minutos hasta que vio que Red estaba tipiando de nuevo.

 **Red** «Primero has la transferencia»

Consideró por otro minuto la posibilidad de que solo se trate de una estafa, pero no logro que le importe lo suficiente.  Su cuenta apenas se movería por lo que equivalía a menos de cien dólares y serviría bastante para evaluar al chico. Busco en el perfil del chico la información de la cuenta de depósito y envió el dinero.

 **Mint** «Está hecho»

 **Red** «Qué mierda»

 **Red** «Sí puedo verla»

 **Red** «Mierda»

 **Mint** «Estoy esperando»

 **Red** «¿Qué fotografía quieres?»

 **Mint** «Sorpréndeme»

De nuevo varios minutos pasaron hasta que una imagen llegó.

Era Red, sentado sobre la cama solo un unos boxers grises y mirando a la cámara con su particular expresión ceñuda. Cheng se entretuvo unos minutos admirándolo, disfrutando tanto la imagen como el ligero torrente de adrenalina que libero todo el intercambio.

 **Red** «¿Y.…?»

 **Mint** «No está mal»

 **Red** «Bien, tengo que ir a dormir. Hablamos después.»

El chico apareció como desconectado antes de que Cheng pudiera formular una respuesta, de todas formas, estaba muy conforme con su resultado. Cheng había conseguido acuerdo millonario a la compañía de su familia, en general, siempre era uno de los hombros más poderosos y respetados en cualquier circulo y tenía una gran seguridad en sus habilidades tanto físicas como cognitivas. Pero ninguno de esos logros le había parecido tan satisfactorio como conseguir una simple fotografía, por la cual había pagado.

Decidió no pensar en lo que podría significar eso y solo disfrutar su triunfo y contemplar un poco más su trofeo.


	2. Acuerdo

El viaje de negocios concluyo sin incidentes y Cheng volvió a Shanghái una semana después de su charla con Red. El chico no había subido una nueva foto ni tampoco se había conectado a pesar de que Cheng reviso varias veces en esos días su estado, podría decir que solo lo hizo cuando tenía tiempo libre pero apenas era cierto. Pensó en escribirle, pero nunca consiguió un buen momento entre los problemas de la oficina y los asuntos extracurriculares que debía cubrir. Tampoco tenía idea de qué poner.

Ya casi había decidido dar por terminada su nimia aventura cuando otra notificación de Red apareció en su correo. Esta vez era un mensaje privado que era breve y directo, como parecían ser todas las interacciones con Red.

_«Eres de los pocos sujetos agradables que encontré aquí, y como dije antes no estoy buscando un tipo rico que me invite a andar en yate. Si te interesa un acuerdo más personal te dejo mi numero …»_

De pronto el teléfono de Cheng pesaba bastante más y estaba caliente ¿o eran sus manos?, porque sabía esta vez, que estaba muy cerca de cruzar una nueva línea. Se había metido a esa página de dinámica en primer lugar por curiosidad, había contactado con Red por obvio interés y estaba más que claro que quería el chico a cambio, y para Cheng sería muy sencillo dárselo. Unos cuantos miles de yuanes no iban a afectar su cuenta bancaria.

Todo su dilema recaía en qué quería realmente de Red.

Encontrar de su mejor juicio agendo el número de Red bajo ese mismo nombre y ni bien había terminado sus obligaciones más inmediatas decidió escribirle de vuelta.

_«Si, estoy interesado. Aunque sería necesario que nos encontremos para definir qué tipo de acuerdo podría beneficiarnos a ambos»_

Envió el mensaje y dejo su teléfono sobre el escritorio al tiempo que tamborileaba los dedos sobre la fría superficie de metal. Su padre siempre decía que podía contar con él para evaluar el carácter de un nuevo socio o cliente. Cheng tenía un instinto casi animal para definir los intereses e intenciones de los demás. Eran, para sus ojos, increíblemente transparentes. Era por esa misma razón que siempre hubo una distancia infranqueable con cualquiera de sus relaciones anteriores. La persona esconde cosas por naturaleza, es simple instinto de supervivencia. Nadie podría sentirse cómodo al lado de otra persona que estaba continuamente viendo subyacentemente sus intenciones.

Sin embargo, era algo de lo que estaba agradecido a pesar de todo. Como tantas otras veces lo ayudaría ahora a definir si podía confiar en ese chico o si solo era algún joven codicioso creyéndose más listo de lo que era.

Su celular volvió a vibrar y sus dedos se detuvieron inmediatamente para poder ver el mensaje.

_«Bien, dime la hora y el lugar. El sábado estoy libre.»_

Cheng no pudo evitar arquear la comisura de sus labios. El chico sabía con qué cartas estaba jugando. No estaba mendigando ni exigiendo. Si solo más de sus clientes fueran igual su trabajo sería mucho más fácil.

* * *

 

Los días hasta el sábado pasaron parsimoniosamente lentos. Sus obligaciones no cambiaron, pero no podía ignorar el cambio que surgió en su mente. Ya no solo esperaba terminar cada día con la mayor eficiencia posible para descansar tranquilamente por la noche. Ahora lo que realmente deseaba era que el día pactado para la cita llegara. Y no solo eso. Se encontró más de una vez deseando que Red enviara un mensaje aleatorio, tal vez iniciando una conversación intranscendente.

Qiu se burlaría por días.

Cualquier persona que lo conociera tomaría eso como broma absurda. Algo así como lograr que su hermano los visitara todo un fin de semana y no destruyera nada en la estadía. Simplemente cosas que están fuera de su naturaleza.

También, esa espera había servido para definir sus intenciones. Con eso en claro fue mucho más sencillo formar su frente cuando el día y la hora pactada llegaron al fin.

Era sábado por la tarde, había decidido que las cinco era un buen horario para la reunión y acordaron que el sitio sería un café en el centro de la ciudad con una clientela bastante variada, aunque predominantemente familiar. Siendo un cliente habitual y reconocido por los dueños consiguió una mesa apartada en el primer piso que tenía una buena vista de la entrada. Una de sus ex parejas le había dicho que cada uno de sus actos parecía fríamente calculado, no lo había negado en ese momento y tampoco lo haría ahora.

Cuando una cabeza roja paso por la puerta Cheng miró su reloj, eran las diecisiete cero tres. El chico no había llegado antes de tiempo como Cheng y apenas se podía considerar impuntual una falta tan mínima. Siguiendo las indicaciones del hombre uno de los camareros del lugar acompaño al chico hasta la mesa de Cheng. No hacía falta grandes dotes perceptivas para ver que el chico estaba nervioso, aunque no ese tipo de nerviosismo vergonzoso, había en él una energía casi caótica y exaltada que estaba sujeta por muchos hilos de contención.

Hilos bastante precarios.

El camarero dejo a Red frente al hombre y luego de repartir un par de menús los dejos solo para que hicieran sus elecciones. Mientras tanto Red tomó asiento frente a Cheng, abrió la carta y luego miró al hombre.

Cheng tenía que admitirlo, su mirada había fuerza. No una fuerza fría y calculada como predominaba en su familia. Sino algo más natural y salvaje, fácil de iniciar y difícil de controlar hasta para él mismo, como un incendio forestal.

— Recomiendo el café italiano. — dijo Cheng, observando que el camarero se aproximaba nuevamente.

— No me gusta el café. — dijo el chico dándole una rápida mirada a Cheng y luego al menú.

— ¿Tienen sus pedidos señores?

— Un expreso italiano para mí.

— Quiero un sándwich, con una soda, por favor. — dijo Red cuando el camarero lo miró, asintió con una sonrisa y los dejo nuevamente solos.

Con la estela de privacidad que dejó la partida del camarero Red miró unos segundos a su alrededor y Cheng se entretuvo ignorado su escrutinio a favor de darle el tiempo necesario para que sus nervios se asiente. Fue recompensado al final de unos minutos con una expresión, si no relajada, menos propensa a un estallido. Red parecía tener un fusible corto y era algo con lo que Cheng estaba acostumbrado a trabajar.

— Antes que nos sentemos al rededor más tiempo. — dijo Red, jugando con la servilleta de tela para evitar la mirada de Cheng — Creo que sería lo mejor para ambos aclarar las cosas.

Parecía que el chico no era adepto a prolongar lo inevitable.

— Si quieres que acordemos los términos, creo que deberías comenzar. Parece que tienes una idea bastante clara de lo que estás buscando. — dijo Cheng y Red continuo sin mirarlo por unos segundos hasta que encontró su columna vertebral y le devolvió la mirada.

— Sí. Puedo ir bien con cualquier cosa que se te ocurra con tres condiciones. — dijo lentamente y levantó tres de sus largos y magullados dedos. — No indagues más de mí. — contó bajando uno de sus dedos. — Sé que los tipos como tu pueden obtener información chasqueando los dedos, solo no te metas en mi mierda. Que nuestro arreglo sea por lo menos por tres meses. — dijo bajando otro dedo. — Y necesito dos mil yuanes por semana. — añadió por último y bajo para finalizar su anular derecho.

Cheng aprovechó la llegada del camarero con sus pedidos para considerar las condiciones. Tan cierto como era que podía investigar el trasfondo de Red, también era cierto que lo podría dejar una situación embarazosa. Necesitaría para eso recursos de la compañía o los bajos fondos y no estaba dispuesto a sacrificar ninguno por el chico. El tiempo de su acuerdo si podía llegar a ser un contratiempo, pero sabía cómo podía resolverlo, todo gracias a la tercera condición.

— No tengo interés en entrometerme en lo que haces. — dijo Cheng llevando la taza de expreso a sus labios, primero disfruto su olor antes de dar el primer sorbo. — En cuanto a la segunda y tercera condiciones creo que podemos llegar a un acuerdo.

Red lo miró esperando su oferta, ni su vaso de soda o comida fueron tocados aún y apenas parecía que los había reconocido.

— No estoy interesado en un acuerdo con un lapso de tiempo determinado, a cambio de eso te daré el doble del dinero y más allá de la duración de " _esto_ ", la mensualidad se extenderá un mes más. ¿Qué piensas al respecto?

El chico estaba mordisqueando su labio inferior mientras pensaba, la vista era un tanto entrañable y cuando libero sus labios tenía ese rojo maltratado que había tomado la atención de Cheng desde la primera vez que lo vio.

— Puedo ir con eso. — dijo y pareció que había digerido algo de su ansiedad, por lo menos lo suficiente para probar su soda. — Ahora dime, ¿qué quieres a cambio?

— Por ahora una serie de encontró semanales, lo de más lo iremos resolviendo ya que dijiste que no tenías problemas con mis condiciones. — dijo Cheng aprovechando su carta blanca y Red asintió lentamente mientras tragaba.

— ¿Y ahora? — preguntó el chico.

— Tengo una reunión dentro de una hora, así que terminaré con esto. — dijo dándole otro sorbo al café, — Y me iré. Voy a contactarte en un par de días cuando arregle una cuenta para tu mensualidad. — añadió y el chico pareció casi derretirse en su asiento de alivio. — ¿Crees que puedes darme tu nombre o es información sensible? — preguntó Cheng y casi paso desapercibido como una sonrisa fugas paso por sus labios todavía enrojecidos.

— Mo Guan Shan, hay suficientes personas en Shanghái para que signifiqué algo. — dijo el chico probando al fin su sándwich y disfrutándolo si el leve carraspeo era alguna indicación. — ¿Tengo que seguir llamándote Mint o hay algún nombre bajo eso?

— Wo Cheng. — mintió el hombre y dejó mil yuanes sobre la mesa antes de incorporarse. — Debo irme ahora, creo que eso será suficiente para la cuenta. — Un gusto conocerte Mo Guan Shan.

El chico solo miró el dinero con una ligera mueca displicente y luego a Cheng dando un asentimiento. De nuevo parecía un perro callejero con mala actitud, pero lo suficientemente inteligente como para comportarse. La comisura del labio de Cheng tembló.


	3. Transgresión

Cuando tocó fondo, Guan Shan supo que iba a tener que hacer muchas cosas que no le gustarían. Cosas que jamás creyó capaz de hacer o incluso considerar que serían necesarias. Creyó por muchos años, ingenuamente, que esos cuentos que le contaron sus padres podían ser verdad y que todas las moralejas que encerraban eran aplicables en el terrible mundo donde vivía. Pero todo eso resultó ser un lujo que personas como él no podían darse.

La dignidad, la moral y el honor no te daban de comer y pagaban las cuentas al fin del día.

Una a una todas sus paredes fueron derrumbándose y con eso sus pilares éticos. Primero comenzó con pequeñas apuestas clandestinas y aunque no le iba tan mal en el póker para sorpresas de muchos, sabiendo que su temperamento y arrebatos, terminó en un lugar mucho más lucrativo. Shanghái tenía un lugar para todos y por supuesto no tardó en encontrar un lugar donde gente desesperada por dinero podía conseguirlo rápido bajo un alto precio, claramente.

Su primera pelea clandestina la gano solo por un par de puntos, la segunda de esa semana le fue mejor pero no podía recordar ni la mitad de la tercera. Un feo recuerdo fue descubrir dientes marcados alrededor de uno de sus pezones. Fue curiosamente, o no tanto, en esa oportunidad que uno de los sujetos que pelearía próximamente se acercara a él.

— Debes tener cuidado, arruinar un rostro como ese sería una lástima. — dijo el tipo y pasó junto a él empujando su hombro adolorido.

Su molestia se encendió rápido como gasolina sobre pastizal seco, y aunque estando en mejores condiciones hubiera ido sin meditarlo detrás del tipo para golpearlo terminó sopesando sus palabras bajo otra perspectiva cuando se enteró que varios sujetos (hombres y mujeres) a veces pagaban un plus para que el peleara reiteradas veces en la semana.

Y no porque fuera un luchador excepcional, estaba rozando lo decente siendo generoso con sus habilidades. Si no porque les gustaba verlo. Rápidamente se ganó el apodo de Rojo e incluso obtuvo varios regalos, como un reloj grabado y una bata. El primero lo vendió a un buen precio y el segundo se volvió bastante útil para salir al ring.

De todas formas, se volvió insostenible tener más de un combate semanalmente si no quería descuidar sus otras obligaciones y terminó buscando otras opciones. Uno de los sujetos que manejaba la organización de los encuentros le ofreció encontrar clientes _interesados_ personalmente en él, pero la idea de prostituirse bajo el yugo de un proxeneta no era nada interesante.

Sin embargo, encontró una opción más equilibrada.

Había un sitio en internet que literalmente conectaba a jóvenes caza fortunas con sujetos ricos (generalmente mayores, bastante mayores) para llegar a un acuerdo de relación. Era una forma bastante honesta y conveniente de conseguir un sugar daddy.

Sin mencionar discreta.

Así terminó registrándose sintiéndose al principio muy ridículo y avergonzado sobre todo cuando comenzó a explorar los perfiles de posibles interesados.

Lamentablemente un sujeto golpeado y que era incapaz de sonreír a la cámara no era de los resultados más buscados en un sitio donde la mercancía era la belleza y la juventud. Era un público muy diferente al que rondaba las peleas clandestinas, lamentablemente.

Aunque lo debería haber predicho.

Estaba casi por darse por vencido cuando un gran pez pico en su perfil.

Así fue como terminó en un café caro en el centro de la ciudad, frente a un sujeto que claramente era tan nuevo como él en este mundillo ¿Qué hacía un tipo que tenía _todo_ encontrándose con un chucho por dinero? Sería gracioso si no se sintiera tan patético.

* * *

 

La rutina de Guan Shan estaba calibrada finamente para realizar la mayor cantidad de actividades y el menor tiempo posible. Se levantaba temprano, iba a clases en la universidad pública y luego tenía otros cursos añadidos de cocina que le daban considerables créditos extras... a pesar que eran un dolor en el culo y terminaba por la tarde deseando suicidarse. Pero allí su día todavía no terminaba y tres o cuatro veces por semana pasaba por el hospital regional a visitar a su madre.

Sabía que había apuestas entre los internos sobre cuando se aburría de verla dormir y sus visitas comenzaran a menguar como todos los demás en su situación. La mayoría dejaba de visitar a los pacientes en coma después de los seis meses, pero Guan Shan llevaba una buena racha de nueve meses sin faltar una semana.

Esos bastardos aprenderían que había pocos más obstinados que él.

Pero esa rutina se vio afectada al tercer día de su encuentro con Wo Cheng.

El bastardo lo citó en una dirección específica cerca de las siete de la noche. Y aunque era un poco desagradable llamarlo así y no tenía nada personal en contra del sujeto (hasta parecía bastante decente), pero no podía evitar pensar en él de esa forma. Solo había algo en su naturaleza que le enerva. Puede ser que su aire elegante, su ropa cara y perfume francés le traiga un par de recuerdos oscuros.

Pero no iba a ponerse a recordar eso cuando solo faltaba media hora para llegar al edificio que indicó el hombre. Sabiendo que estaba llegando más que nada tarde, Guan Shan solo se puso una bandita en el corte sobre la mandíbula y fue a tomar el tren que lo dejaría en la parada más próxima.

Cuando llegó no le sorprendió que se tratara de un rascacielos y rodó los ojos ante los pisos de carrara y los vidriales que se extendían por cientos de metros hacia arriba. Casi le producía nostalgia.

Casi.

Por indicaciones de Mint, Guan Shan paso directo hacia los asesores y considerando que el portero hizo caso omiso a un punk con pintas de haber tenido un asalto la noche anterior, el hombre tenía todo calculado. Antes de darse cuenta estaba frente a la puerta de caoba con el puño en alto a punto de golpear. Su respiración se detuvo por varios segundos mientras tenía un mini ataque de pánico.

¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo afuera del apartamento de un extraño? Un extraño por lo menos quince años mayor, rico hasta la asquerosidad y potencialmente peligroso.

Que quería follarlo.

Madre de Dios ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Oh sí, sobreviviendo.

Su mano se movió antes de que sus instintos de huir se manifestaran y solo dos segundos después Wo Cheng abrió la puerta.

* * *

 

Cheng era metódico, eficiente y práctico. No era su estilo perder el tiempo y recursos en cosas sin propósito y tampoco en pensamientos infructuosos. Era mejor concentrarse en conseguir sus objetivos y en este momento uno de sus principales intereses era Red.

O como ahora lo conocía: Mo Guan Shan.

Tenía que admitir que tuvo que contenerse en cierta medida indagar sobre el chico más allá de lo que decía su perfil y lo que conoció en su breve reunión. Y no era tanto por su solicitud, más bien era su orgullo el que se interpuso fuertemente. Esta era una relación autocomplaciente y física, no necesitaba nada más que tener a Red dispuesto para él. Cualquier otro detalle era intrascendente.

Considerando que las consecuencias eran reducidas o fácilmente contenibles no espero mucho para reunirse nuevamente con el chico. Lo deseaba, no iba a ser tan necio como para negarlo y de nuevo, Cheng no desperdiciaba recursos... los invertía para obtener sus intereses.

Por eso estaba Red del otro lado del umbral de su apartamento, con una ligera palidez en su rostro y un corte apenas contenido en su mejilla. Se sintió un poco como cuando escondía perros callejeros y les daba sobras por la noche. Tal vez debería comenzar terapia si ésta era su forma de resolver traumas infantiles.

— Pasa ¿Quieres algo para beber? — dijo después de considerar y rechazar la idea de comentar su apariencia deteriorada. Sería casi como patear un cachorro.

La demostración de amabilidad y decorosa omisión provocaron una mirada entre sospechosa y agradecida que aún tenía algo de molestia subyacente. Para ser tan parco, Red tenía una gama de expresión hurañas muy extensa.

— ¿Jugo?

— Bien, estaba preparando café, pero creo que hay algo de eso.

— No me gusta el café. — dijo el chico, siguiéndolo y cerrando la puerta detrás de él. El sistema de seguridad se cerré de inmediato y Cheng pudo ver de soslayo como el pelirrojo casi salto.

— Oh cierto.

— ¿Tienes una especie de adicción al café o algo así?

— No es tanto como eso, solo un hábito. — comentó Cheng abriendo la nevera mientras Red echaba una mirada por su cocina. No era tanto como una inspección curiosa, más bien parecía una observación objetiva, como la de un artista cuando está en un museo. — Lo reduje solo a tres tazas por día.

— Impresionante. — dijo y aunque su voz salió monocorde hubo un pequeño gesto en su ceja que dejó en claro su sarcasmo.

— ¿Importa? — preguntó Cheng cuando le paso un vaso con zumo de naranja, apenas llegaba a la mitad y era todo lo que quedaba. Lo demás era agua y cerveza (gracias a Qiu).

— Estudio nutrición. — dijo hincándose de hombros. — No puedo evitar que me importe — añadió y tomó algo del zumo bajo la atenta mirada de Cheng. Esa maldita curita le estaba carcomiendo los nervios. — ¿Qué vamos hacer ahora?

— Voy a arreglar eso. — dijo haciendo una seña a su rostro y Mo pareció sorprendido un instante antes de recordar su herida.

— ¿Importa? — le refutó con una ligera sonrisa ladeada que Cheng devolvió.

— No puedo evitarlo, trabajo para la seguridad de las personas. — dijo acercándose y examinando la herida.

Cheng tomó con sus dedos ligeramente el mentón del chico para ladearlo y poder tener una vista más completa. Era un corte en la mejilla que iba hacia la mandíbula, seguro provocado por un anillo al momento de impactar un puñetazo. Qué curioso.

— Ven, tengo un botiquín en la sala.

— ¿Trabajas para la sanidad o algo así?

— ¿Me imaginas con una bata?

— Difícilmente.

* * *

La cocina era una puta locura. Guan Shan quería abrir cada cajón y probar todos los cuchillos expuestos sobre la mesada. Era un lugar amplio y hasta tenía una isla que servía de desayunador en el centro. Ese tipo de lugar que aparece en las revistas y en las películas. Era todo un despropósito que el sujeto ni siquiera tenga la mitad de la nevera llena con una cocina como esa.

Y si la cocina era el paraíso para cualquier amante de la gastronomía, la sala podía ser el Edén de cualquiera que le guste los televisores gigantes y los sillones mullidos.

Malditos millonarios.

— Siéntate, buscare las cosas. — dijo Cheng y Guan Shan en vez de eso dio una vuelta por el lugar.

No estaba tanto como hurgando en las cosas del sujeto como simplemente disfrutando la vista. Aunque si lo hubiera querido tampoco habría encontrado nada. El apartamento era sacado de una revista de interiores. Todo perfecto y sin una pizca de humanidad. Ni había fotos ni cosas desordenada o tiradas. Lo único que podría considerar que demostraba que Wo realmente vivía ahí era el cenicero sucio y el hecho que tenía un botiquín demasiado equipado para un lugar alquilado.

— Vaya, hasta tienes jeringas y bupivacaína ¿debería preocuparme?

— ¿Por mí? Tu eres el que siempre parece que perdió una pelea. — respondió el hombre y se sentó en el sofá para preparar las gasas. — Ven aquí, siéntate en la mesa. — dijo senado la mesa ratona frente suyo.

— Sabes, puedo hacer eso yo mismo, solo no tuve tiempo.

— Hmm — asintió Cheng condescendientemente. — Pero yo lo puedo hacer mejor. — dijo y volvió a señalar la mesa con la cabeza. Guan Shan terminó sentándose ahí. Puede ser el hecho que Wo tenía media cabeza más que él o la fisonomía de un deportista de alto rendimiento, pero era difícil desobedecer.

Primero sus dedos fríos acomodaron el ángulo de su cabeza para poder trabajar, luego retiró la bandita con un tirón rápido que fue sorprendemente indoloro y apenas le dio tiempo a parpadear.

— Por lo menos no está infectado. — comentó el hombre antes de volver a limpiar la herida con antiséptico y gasa. — Tienes una buena cicatrización, apenas si quedan marcas. — colocó luego una crema para acelerar el proceso y preparó un vendaje más decente. — ¿Crees que puedes permanecer en una sola pieza por lo menos hasta que esto sane? — dijo y cuando Guan Shan volvió a mirarlo se sorprendió de lo cerca que estaban sus rostros.

Él no se movió.

— Puedo intentarlo, aunque no prometo nada. — sabía que sus respiraciones se estaban mezclando, tal vez era la combinación de colonia y tabaco lo que lo estaba mirando en ese momento.

O tal vez los ojos imposiblemente negros.

Guan Shan cerró los ojos y también la brecha entre sus labios. ¿O fue Wo Cheng? No estaba seguro, pero no iba a pensar en eso. Era su primer beso en siglos y sabía a café suntuoso y cigarrillos baratos. Sabía extrañamente bien. Lo suficiente para perseguir por un instante sus labios cuando se separaron.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿A caso no soy una buena chica que actualiza seguido? Hasta mi me sorprender lo bine que va esto.  
> Así que sean niños buenos como yo y comenten qué piensan.


	4. Extra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fue una semana muy dura, el trabajo es infernal esta época del año.  
> De todas formas les traigo esta pobre disculpa y la promesa de próximo capitulo pronto.

Su primer beso es caliente y asqueroso. Es verano, están en el patio de la escuela y He Tian explora su boca sin pedir permiso y jamás se disculpa. Recuerda con vergüenza que lloró cuando salió huyendo de ahí.

El segundo beso sabe a cerveza y cigarrillos mentolados. Ambos están borrachos, aunque He Tian lo lleva mucho mejor, no podía ser de otra forma. Salieron de la fiesta juntos y en la oscuridad de la noche encontraron un rincón oscuro. Comenzaron peleando, pero luego He Tian lo enjauló contra la pared y fue directo a su boca. Es la primera vez que Guan Shan se permite tocar esa figura imponente que ahora lo aísla del mundo y es una mala idea. Si tocas a He Tian, él te toca también y paso de apresarlo a clavarlo contra la pared mientras exploraba su cuerpo.

Conoció una chica tiempo después y ese fue el tercer beso. Tenía que admitir que un cincuenta por ciento de su motivación fue alimentado por celos, pero salió mejor de lo que esperaba. Les gustaba el mismo equipo de basket y pasaron horas discutiendo sobre bandas. Ella le enseñó a besar lentamente con cadencia, como una novela que va tomando ritmo y profundidad. También le enseñó a desprender un sostén y las ventajas de cabello largo para ocultar un chupón. No tenía quejas hasta que He Tian la besa también. Parece que hasta las mejores chicas prefieren a los bastardos ricos con cabello de idol.

Luego el tercero y cuarto saben a sangre.

Se vuelve casi habitual hasta el décimo que es un adiós con gusto a sal y lluvia.

Dejó de contar después de eso. O tal vez no porque el quinceavo sabe que lo recordara como una mezcla de café y tabaco, manos frías y olor a antiséptico.

* * *

 

 

_Material extra que nada tiene que ver_

_He aquí el encuentro más esperado de todos los amantes de este ship_

  _Es tan alto, voy a morir. Este capitulo amerita que cambie mi icon._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que este pobre capítulo les haya gustado. Muchísimas gracias por los bellos comentarios, me llenan de amor.


	5. Inintencional

Cuando sus labios se separaron hubo un breve momento en el que Guan Shan se habría inclinado de nuevo a iniciar un nuevo beso, pero algo en la expresión de Cheng lo disuadió. Pensó que ese había sido un movimiento calculado por parte del hombre, pero evidentemente lo había tomado también desprevenido. Con una ligera incomodidad ahora flotando en el aire, Guan Shan se incorporó y fue a inspeccionar su nuevo vendaje en el espejo de la sala. Era compacto y del tamaño preciso. Tan cómodo que probablemente en unos minutos olvidaría que lo traía puesto.

Wo Cheng era un profesional.

— Deberíamos decidir qué comer. — dijo Cheng mientras Guan Shan hacia un poco de tiempo mirando su reflejo magullado, para casi haber perdido una pelea no estaba tan mal.

— Me ofrecería a cocinar, pero no tienes nada en la heladera. — dijo el pelirrojo volviendo a mirarlo, su ritmo cardiaco había vuelto a la normalidad y podía volver aparentar cierta naturalidad. — Lo que quieras está bien por mí.

— Algo de tailandesa entonces. — decidió el hombre ya con su teléfono en la mano para hacer un pedido. Guan Shan decidió aprovechar que no estaría pagando la cuenta y pidió varias cosas para probar. La mayoría de sus almuerzos si bien sustanciosos eran muy medidos y repetitivos. Solo habia cierta cantidad de platillos que podías cocinar siempre con los mimos ingredientes.

Ambos hombres se movieron en el sillón para hacer un poco de ocio mientras llegaba la comida, ignorando diestramente la incomodidad que había generado ese anticlimático final. Guan Shan se mordió los labios mirando de soslayo a Wo Cheng cuando dejó en el televisor gigante un resumen deportivo.

¿Debería decir algo? ¿Hacer una charla ociosa y entretenerlo? Lo único que realmente quería era comer –se estaba muriendo de hambre desde hace dos horas – e irse a dormir temprano, mañana debía entrenar si no quería que le volvieran a patear el trasero en el club. Al final no se decidió en decir nada y la comida llegó demasiado rápido. Ni siquiera habían pasado quince minutos de su pedido.

Wo Cheng le dejó un fajo de billetes que Guan Shan consideró exagerado y lo mandó a buscar la comida mientras él preparaba la mesa. El pelirrojo consideró decirle que la comida tailandesa se comía directamente de las cajas, pero mejor tomó la salida rápida y fue a buscar el pedido. Cuando regreso ya casi sin dinero para su consternación –todo eso costó cerca de setecientos yuanes – se encontró con la mesa dispuesta para ellos.

Casi parecía que Cheng quería impresionarlo, casi.

— Huele muy bien. — comentó Guan Shan sirviéndose un poco de cada cosa.

— Es de un lugar aquí cerca, es práctico así que suelo cenar de ahí. — dijo el hombre sirviéndose también una porción generosa.

— Tus genes deben ser monstruosos. — comentó de pasada Guan Shan y ante el silencio de Wo Cheng decidió explayarse antes de que decida echarlo sin poder terminar su cena. — Quiero decir, no muchas personas pueden sobrevivir a base de tres cafés diarios y comida tailandesa.

— He mejorado muchos mis hábitos con los años. — agregó Cheng, casi justificándose. Antes de poder meditarlo una de las cejas de Red saltaron incrédulamente.

— Hombre, me das escalofríos. — musito y siguió comiendo.

Para alivio y no tanto de Guan Shan la conversación terminó ahí y cuando los platos estuvieron vacíos Wo Cheng le ordenó que dejara los platos así, que más tarde se encargaría. El pelirrojo difícilmente podía verlo lavando vajilla de parcela con su camisa de Armani y pantalones de Hugo Boss, así que solo se hincó de hombros y supuso que tenía algún tipo de personal doméstico.

De nuevo, _malditos_ ricos. De vuelta a su monoambiente tenía la colada por hacer y su cama era un desastre apuntes y vendas viejas.

Decidió aprovechar esa movida para tomar sus cosas y hacer una escapada rápida, excusándose de tener que madrugar al día siguiente, lo cual era totalmente verdad, por cierto. Wo Cheng no tenía problemas con eso ya que solo asintió y le dio otros cuantos cientos de yuanes más para un taxi. Guan Shan decidió no mencionar que la parada de trenes estaba a menos de cincuenta metros y de igual forma tomó el dinero. Sinceramente no le apetecía compartir el vagón con el rezago de trabajadores borrachos que quedaba y tomaría un taxi, solo por esta vez.

— Bien, nos vemos entonces. — dijo el chico colocándose sus zapatos en la entrada. Wo Cheng estaba solo a unos metros mirándolo.

— Por supuesto. — dijo el hombre y no dejó muy tranquilo a Guan Shan, apenas parecía convencido de que todo no fue un verdadero fracaso.

Esperaba que Wo Cheng aún no decidiera darle una patada metafórica porque sería una mierda perder tan buen ingreso en este momento. Algo nervioso antes esa expectativa comenzó a pensar rápidamente que podía hacer para cambiar el panorama. Idea tras idea estúpida paso por su cabeza en lo que tardaba arreglar sus zapatillas desgastadas y se decidió al fin por la más vergonzosa.

Guan Shan se incorporó casi de un salto, como un gato asustado y antes de que los sentidos afilados de Wo Cheng lo detectara como una amenaza –lo cual era admirable –, se acercó un paso y luego otro hasta hacer puntitas de pies y dejar un rápido beso en los labios finos del hombre. Procesó todo lo que había hecho un instante antes que Cheng y solo por eso pudo huir por la puerta del apartamento antes de ver las acciones de sus actos.

Si antes Wo Cheng duda en llamarlo nuevamente ahora lo mataría la próxima vez que se vieran. Guan Shan corrió al ascensor demasiado avergonzado incluso para cerrar correctamente la puerta, apretó el botón de la planta baja y se deslizó al piso escondiendo su rostro.

¿Sería mucho pedir que el mecanismo del ascensor perdiera el control y se estrellara contra el piso? Sinceramente tenía mucha suerte de que Wo Cheng no hubiera tomado su avance como un ataque. Guan Shan no era un chico indefenso, pero desde la secundaria había tenía un buen sentido de la auto conservación y varias de sus alarmas se encendía alrededor de Wo Cheng.

Justo como alguien que prefería no recordar ahora que estaba casi ahogarse de vergüenza.

La campana del ascensor sonó anunciando su destino y las puertas doradas se abrieron. Tratando de recuperar la suficiente compostura para hacer su camino de regreso con la cabeza en alto salió de ahí.

Era paradójico, en ese momento no sabía que deseaba más: que Wo Cheng lo llamara o no volver allí nunca más.

«Estas siendo dramático.» Diría su madre y tendría toda la razón.

* * *

El chico salió de la puerta como un torbellino de extremidades delgadas que competían unas contra otras por quien escapaba primero. Era tan gracioso como ridículo y hasta podría haberlo disfrutado si la mente de Cheng no hubiera sido azotada por una tormenta eléctrica. Ni siquiera era el beso lo que había provocado su estupor, ni tampoco la acción precipitada del Guan Shan al casi abalanzarse sobre él.

Fue la extraña dualidad de reacciones lo que le sorprendió.

Para Cheng los sucesos que no habían durado más de 10 segundos fueron casi en cámara lenta. Vio en los ojos de Red el momento en que la idea se manifestó y como tan rápido como un pestañeo fue directo a la acción. Su cuerpo por unos milisegundos se preparó para defenderse y atacar, pero rápidamente comprendió que intenciones tenía Guan Shan cuando su lengua humedeció sus labios antes del beso y sus ojos se cerraron de anticipación. Fue en ese momento que su cabeza se dividió, una parte comprensiblemente razonable le instó para que lo detenga y lo envía de vuelta apenas con un apretón de manos. Era la voz que más fuerza tenía y la que era mayoritariamente escuchada. Por otro lado, también hubo un breve murmullo que insistía en devolver el beso.

Cheng era un experto en acallar esa voz desde muy joven, era el heredero de su padre y su madre era casi una niña cuando lo tuvo, apenas pudo hacerse cargo de él. Aprendió rápidamente que si se comportaba como un adulto sería más fácil para todos, incluso para él. No había tiempo para caprichos y berrinches en su vida, debía aprender, crecer y fortalecerse. Era todo lo que se esperaba de él.

Extrañamente, aunque apenas si fue un breve impulso lo que instó en besar nuevamente a Guan Shan, fue suficiente para dejarlo petrificado mientras el chico se despedía con un beso y escapara de su apartamento.

Ya era tarde para arrepentirse y eso tampoco era lo que deseaba hacer. En realidad, estaba confundido en cuanto a sus deseos. No se arrepentía de su reunión con Guan Shan, no había sido un éxito rotundo, pero lo había disfrutado. Tampoco se arrepentía de haberlo besado en la sala, tenía que probar si ese deseo remanente en él era solo una fantasía o estaba enfocado en el Red real. Fue tanto un alivio como no que su deseo sea real y tan intenso como para convencerlo de probar sus intenciones tan casualmente.

Podría mentir y decir que se arrepentía de permitir que Red lo besara al salir, pero ese tampoco era su estilo. No, Cheng en realidad estaba deseando haber podido besar correctamente al chico en vez de ese facsímil que lo dejó deseando una nueva reunión cuando apenas si había acabado la primera.

Mientras supiera lo que quería podía calcular sus próximos pasos. Así que, siempre eficiente, iba a tener que revisar su agenda este fin de semana. Guan Shan dijo que podía cocinar y parecía estar bastante interesado en la gastronomía, podía arreglar algo con eso.

Por ahora lo que seguía era darse un baño, preferiblemente de agua fría, antes de acostarse y prepararse para un nuevo día.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yey al fin pude terminar este capítulo. Fue bastante problemático, tanto que estuve comencé a escribir algo totalmente nuevo de frustración.  
> Espero les guste y son un amor todos sus comentarios.


	6. Responsabilidades Comerciales

En un día tranquilo de trabajo He Cheng solo tenía que lidiar con documentos atrasados, algunos problemas de organización interna de los cuales Qiu solía encargarse a menos que fuera una insubordinación grave y tal vez lidiar con clientes que insistían en hablar con uno de los ejecutivos de la Organización.

Cheng podía resolver esos problemas medio dormido, era bueno en el trabajo de oficina (como en casi todo) pero a pesar de que había pocas personas sobre él jerárquicamente prefería el trabajo de campo.

No porque le gustara intimidar personas y terminar envuelto en situaciones que fácilmente terminaban de las formas más violentas. Era porque eso lo mantenía despierto, interesado en el presente, de esa forma su mente no se entumece a media máquina.

Pero eso, de alguna forma, estaba cambiando en los últimos días. Luego de la breve visita de Red había llegado a la oficina como cualquier otro día. Organizó su agenda y aunque esperaba que nadie lo hubiera notado se encontró distrayéndose con el recuerdo del chico en varias ocasiones.

Al día siguiente decidió que su cuerpo necesitaba un poco de trabajo de otro tipo y salió a las calles con Qiu y un chico nuevo que era tan grande como su viejo colega. Ellos visitaron algunos clientes en las zonas más alejadas y complicadas de la ciudad y tuvieron algunos cruces francamente inofensivos con sujetos que querían meter sus dedos en los negocios de la familia He.

Ese día tuvo la satisfacción de dar algunos golpes e incluso salió a beber con Qiu y Young. Para su consternación el resultado no fue muy diferente. Aun con todo el ajetreo su mente terminó derivando en los labios mordidos y ojos rasgados.

Siendo un ejemplo de eficiencia decidió que la mejor manera de sacar a Red de su cabeza era justamente recurriendo al chico. Era viernes por la tarde y solo le tomó un par de llamadas liberar su fin de semana. Una de las ejecutivas se haría cargo de las reuniones con los clientes del sábado y Qiu aceptó encargarse de supervisar a los chicos de seguridad.

Si era totalmente sincero hubiera preferido no tener que recurrir a estos favores comerciales, pero luego de tomar un par de cervezas con Qiu quedó claro que su distracción no solo había sido notada por él mismo.

— ¿Sucede algo grave? ¿Tu padre empeoró nuevamente?  — dijo su viejo amigo después de que dejaron a Young en su apartamento.

Cheng estaba lejos de tener la cabeza embotada por el alcohol, pero igualmente tardó unos segundos en comprender sus palabras.

— Todo está muy bien. — dijo y ante la mirada suspicaz del otro hombre decidió aclarar. — Solo tengo algunas cosas en mente.

— Sí, lo puedo ver. Por eso ¿El viejo He ya está por tirar la pata o ahí algún otro problema?

— El viejo ha estado peor antes, ya sabes lo que dicen de la yerba mala. — comentó Cheng mirando las luces pasar por la ventanilla del auto. — Son cosas fuera de la compañía.

Cuando volvió a mirar a Qiu luego de unos segundos en silencio se encontró con el hombre aun atónito.

— ¡Qué diablos! ¿Conseguiste una novia y no me lo contaste? — protesto más alto de lo que hubiera preferido.

— No. No tiene nada que ver con eso.

— No veo qué otra cosa puede estar distrayéndose. — se quejó Qiu. — Quiero decir estaba pensando en lo que podría tenerte tan distraído y solo había dos posibilidades. La compañía, o sea tu padre, o He Tian y su culo flaco y problemático.

— Ambos están bajo control.

— No puedes dejarme así.

— Eso está fuera de lugar. — dijo definitivamente Cheng y cuando Qiu tuvo que detenerse frente al apartamento del otro hombre aprovechó para salir.

— Estás casi huyendo, esto debe ser bueno. —  escuchó decir a Qiu antes de cerrar la puerta.

A veces realmente le gustaría poder despedirlo, aunque sea asustarlo con la idea.

Ya en la seguridad de su habitación, lejos de las preguntas indiscretas de su amigo, buscó su teléfono y escribió rápidamente un mensaje a Red.

> _«Este sábado podemos almorzar, puedes encargarte de la comida si mis hábitos alimenticios te escandalizan tanto.»_

Redactó y envió antes de que el alcohol de la cerveza terminara de evaporarse en su estómago. Unos momentos antes de finalizar sus preparativos para ir a la cama su teléfono sonó con una respuesta y una parte de él (que sonaba como su padre) estaba avergonzado del azote de emoción que despertó ese simple hecho.

> _«No creo poder salir de casa mañana.»_

Fue todo lo que puso el chico y un frío rencor trepó desde los pies hasta las manos de Cheng. Solo un temple que había perfeccionado con años tratando con Tian evitó que el aparato sufra cualquier daño.

En vez de lanzarlo contra la pared como el niño malcriado, que estaba descubriendo, quería tomar el control de su cuerpo, pensó cómo solucionaría esta situación si se tratara de negocios.

Él era bueno con los negocios y cualquier situación podía adaptarse.

He Cheng se fue a dormir rumiando un plan para conseguir lo que quería. Libero un día para Red e iba a tener a Red.

* * *

 

La gente a su alrededor gritaba y Guan Shan comenzó a sudar hace ya quince minutos. Aún faltaban otros diez antes de subir al cuadrilátero enrejado.

Frente a él podía ver como Gigan se preparaba para su pelea. El maldito hijo de puta probablemente pesaba 10 kilos más que Guan Shan y ya una vez quedó inconsciente después de una pelea. También terminó con un maldito pezón adolorido.

Hombre, si vas a golpearte con otros tipos dentro de una jaula a riesgo de contraer tétanos por unos cuantos yuanes, no les muerdes los pechos. Está implícito.

— ¿Listo Red? — dijo el réferi (una posición meramente simbólica aquí).

— Sí, qué más da. — aceptó el chico, como un hombre que decide escalar una montaña. Tiró su teléfono dentro del bolso que trajo consigo, entre vendas y ropa limpia y fue a encontrarse con Gigan.

Al fin la revancha tan esperada.

* * *

 

He Cheng comienza la mañana antes de las ocho, como cada día. Es un poco difícil dormir pasadas las siete de la mañana cuando tienes que levantarte a las seis en general. Las únicas veces que pudo dormí más allá del medio día fue después del velorio de su madre, ya hace diez años.

Y la única razón por lo que lo hizo fue porque estuvo tres malditos días sin dormir. Un infierno lleno de flores cotizadas en dólares y falsa solemnidad. Por lo menos le había servido la experiencia para saber cuánto tiempo podía mantenerse despierto de forma eficiente.

Cuando terminó con su desayuno considero que ya había dejado asentar su mal humor lo suficiente para calcular fríamente sus próximos pasos. Dejó a un lado su primera taza de café del día y busco su teléfono.

Sabía que podía confiar en Qiu con su vida. Pero He Cheng también sabía que todos los hombres tenían cualidades diferentes y la discreción no era destacable en su viejo amigo. Para este _trabajo_ sería más prudente recurrir al abogado de su padre. El viejo He había tenido todo un séquito de abogados a lo largo de su vida, pero pocos habían destacado tanto como Ming Xiu. Apenas diez años mayor que Cheng, se unió a la compañía siendo un pichón saliendo de la universidad.

Manejo las leyes con destreza y además tenía cierta cualidad que era particularmente útil para su familia. Era un sabueso, uno de los últimos.

Su abuelo había servido en la guerra y aunque todo era extraoficial se decía que podía encontrar a un hombre en veinticuatro horas solo conociendo su nombre y rostro. Ming Xiu fue instruido personalmente por el anciano y el viejo He aprovechó la oportunidad de reclutarlo cuando salió de la escuela. Podía elegir la universidad que quisiera y todo lo demás estaría servido en bandeja de plata, solo tenía que darle su alma de He Ouh.

Ming Xiu firmó.

Sin timidez decidió usar sus habilidades para rastrear a Mo Guan Shan.

¿Cuánto pasó desde que dijo que justamente no haría esto?

He Cheng rodó los ojos. Se había criado en el viejo y sucio mundo de las triadas. La traición estaba escrita en un complicado código de etiqueta y los escrúpulos era un código extranjero en su cultura.

Volviendo a Ming Xiu, lo mejor del hombre era que en realidad necesitaba pocos detalles para trabajar. He Cheng solo tuvo que enviarle una de las últimas fotos de perfil y el nombre de Red para que un par de horas después tenga un breve informe en su bandeja de entrada.

> «De:ming.xiu@corpjh.com
> 
> Para:hcheng@corpjh.com
> 
> Asunto: Re: Buscar
> 
> Su nombre es justamente Mo Guan Shan, te daré lo básico ya que tenemos una situación aquí. Te adjunto el mapa de su actual domicilio y algunos datos destacables. Si necesitas otra cosa detállalo y estaré respondiendo mañana a lo pronto.»

El archivo de Word fue pasado por alto a favor de revisar la dirección del chico. Para su satisfacción el chico ni siquiera vivía muy lejos.

Bien, ahora teniendo el lugar establecido debía decidir el cómo y cuándo. He Cheng miró su Rolex y enarcó una ceja.

Sería directo y por qué no ahora.

A diferencia de otros chicos de los cuales revisó los perfiles antes de encontrar a Red, podía estar seguro que el dinero no era una cuestión frívola para el chico. Había visto muchos jóvenes con atuendos más costosos que sus trajes, en lugares fastuoso y usando relojes que podrían empeñarse para comprar órganos.

Guan Shan tenía una cámara que apenas era decente y había visto el teléfono del chico. Su pantalla estaba rayada casi de un extremo al otro. Y ni siquiera había que ir a detalles tan finos, su ropa apenas sobresalía y si lo hacía no era positivamente (aunque esos jeans ajustados compensaban cualquier falta).

Teniendo esos detalles, a He Cheng no le sorprendió encontrarse con un apartamento minúsculo en un barrio pobre para estudiantes y pseudo indigentes.

Sí fue una sorpresa cuando Red abrió la puerta rápidamente apenas con una toalla en la cintura y una nueva colección de heridas sobre él.

— Mierda, ¿por qué tardaste tanto?  — se quejó el chico y luego realmente lo miró.

Cheng pudo ver el instante en que quiso volver a cerrar la puerta, pero sus instintos fueron más rápidos y solo apretó los dedos contra la madera vieja.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — dijo en un tono mucho más bajo, para que los vecinos no pudieras escuchar a través de las paredes de cartón, pero más oscuro.

— Tenemos una serie de condiciones ¿recuerdas? — fue la respuesta del hombre, bajando una octava más.

— Justamente, dijiste que no te entrometerías.

— Y también establecimos encuentro semanales.  — dijo inmutablemente He Cheng y una de las cejas decoloradas del chico salto y tembló.

— ¿Y vienes hasta aquí para arrastrarme a una cita? Bonito.

— Más bien a revisar la condición de mis intereses. —  respondió con la naturalidad que trataría cualquier negocio.

Red suspiró y una de sus manos fue a masajear la sien, pero abortó el movimiento cuando toco una herida rojiza e hinchada.

— Veo que fue una decisión acertada. — añadió He Cheng y su mano derecha fue al mentón del chico para levantarlo y estudiar sus heridas. — Voy a tener que arreglar tu rostro nuevamente.

— No voy a decirle que no a una oferta tan generosa. — dijo el chico y alejó el mentón de las manos de Cheng. — Pasa de una vez, mis vecinos son una mierda.

— Siempre lo son. —  aceptó el hombre y cuando pasó a un lado de red se encontró con un mono ambiente que era más pequeño que el baño de su apartamento.  — ¿El botiquín?

— Sobre el colchón. — dijo el chico antes de meterse a lo que Cheng suponía era el baño. — No es tan lujoso como el tuyo, pero tiene lo necesario. — añadió cuando regresó vistiendo unos pantalones naranjas.

Él no quería tener ideas precipitadas, pero era imposible que se haya puesto la ropa interior y el pantalón de chándal en solo cinco segundos.

— Esto servirá. — dijo el hombre sacando el agua oxigenada y las gasas para limpiar primero las heridas.

Ambos terminaron sentados en el piso, había pocas opciones en realidad. Y Red estaba apenas veinte centímetros de él cuando comenzó a trabajar tan eficientemente como un médico.

— ¿Tienes algo más que arreglar además de esto? — preguntó Cheng cuando dejó a un lado las gasas sucias y comenzó a preparar los vendajes.

— Solo unos moretones que serán un dolor de culo esta semana. — dijo Red, cuidando de no mover su rostro. Chico obediente.

Dio el toque final a la mejilla magullada y Red abrió los ojos y movió la mandíbula para probar las vendas. Luego lo miró entre sus pestañas cobrizas.

— Espero que esto no se vuelva una costumbre.

— No puedo prometer eso.

Cheng iba a discutir un poco más, pero notó en ese momento que la pequeña distancia entre ellos se había reducido todavía más. El olor a jabón que emanaba el cuerpo caliente de Red era casi tangible en el aire. También podía sentir todos esos pequeños matices de su aroma en todo el lugar, concentrado como una cápsula. No debería ser tan excitante como resultó.

Especialmente cuando se trataba de una cápsula con muebles viejos, una iluminación pobre y amarillenta que tenía paredes más finas que láminas de papel.

La idea de que los vecinos de red se enteren de su encuentro le estaba haciendo algo a su semi erección. Algo que distaba mucho de marchitarla.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He Cheng descubre que puede actuar como un chico caprichoso y Guan Shan se esta ganado un enfermero personal.

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Qué sucede conmigo?  
> Oh más importante ¡qué sucederá con He Tian!  
> No me maten, luego publicaré algo con él.
> 
> Loves~


End file.
